The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, at least comprising a treatment chamber, in which items to be washed can be supplied with washing liquor and with a reservoir functioning as a heat exchanger, which can be filled with fresh water by means of feed lines and whose pre-heated contents can be directed into the treatment chamber by means of outlet lines.
A domestic dishwasher is known from DE 27 30 489, which has a reservoir functioning as a heat exchanger, which permits water held in the reservoir to be heated prior to use in a washing step, that is for the treatment of items to be washed. Here the heating can on the one hand take place by means of a temperature difference relative to the environment of the dishwasher and/or through waste heat from the washing liquor circulated in the treatment chamber. An energy saving can thereby be achieved.